Take it or leave it!
by Dolphi
Summary: Krillison, Noopison, Dalexis, Tatiam, and a little Adison. When Kris Allen and Anoop Desai are supposedly "kidnapped" by Tatiana Nicole Del Toro, Allison Iraheta goes to save them. Can she do it?


**Take it or leave it!**

**Characters: Tatiana Nicole Del Toro, Michael Sarver, Danny Gokey, Jasmine Murray, Allison Iraheta, Alexis Grace, Kris Allen, Adam Lambert, Anoop Desai, Ryan Seacrest and a little Megan Joy.**

**Nicknames used for:**

**Allison: Alli, Allikat, Al, Latina, Red head, Crimson Head, Idol Queen, and Smokey voice**

**Adam: Kovu, Scar, and Punkie ******

**Kris: Krisi, Archuleta boy, Kristopher, Sky, Skylari and Pretty boy**

**Anoop: Anoopy ******

**Alexis: Lexi**

**Jasmine: Jazz or Jas**

**Tatiana: Tati, Drama freak, Haru and Mike (Michael, as he takes her form over)**

**Couples/ Pairings: Krillison******** (Kris/Allison), Noopison/Allioop (Anoop/Allison), Adison (I suppose- Adam/Allison), Dalexis (Danny/Alexis), and Tatiam (Tatiana/Adam).**

**Disclaimer: There is none ******** lol.**

"**Help! Lexi! Krisi! Anyone help! (To herself) Where am I?" Allison Iraheta muttered.**

**Allison Iraheta wanted to share an idea with others; it was her story time, in which she had her weekly 'Crimson Head Story Time'. Well, how else would she let her energy and thoughts out. This night of Tuesday, she presented her bizarre and random idea. **

"**Hiya everyone, I was wondering about dropping my 'Pebbles guitar'!**

**Alexis Grace gasped.**

"**Dude, Alli, I play guitar as well, as you know and….. uh….. I would think, my dear new friend, that you are crazy!**

**Allison nodded and let out a deep sigh. **

"**That is so very true Lexi and I have taken that into consideration, but I want to be more different and unique. I……" Allison continued.**

**Tatiana stood up. **

"**And like your red hair isn't enough for ya idol queen?!" **

**Allison glared at her. **

"**Shut up, Tati! Oh Shuckyducky, (grabs a strand of her hair) look, you've fried another strand drama freak!" Allison pouted. **

"**Oh I'm the drama freak?" Tatiana spat.**

**Both girls moved to the outside and fought. Alexis shrieked from nearby. **

"**Oh boy, Allison, Tatiana, stop! ****Iraheta, Del Toro!!!!" Alexis yelled. **

**Allison and Tatiana stopped and faced her. **

"**Don't yell at me!" both girls screamed in anger. **

**They continued to fight though after that. Alexis cowered and crawled over to Danny Gokey. Danny hugged her in comfort. Suddenly, Allison screamed in fright! Tatiana Del Toro pinned her down. **

"**Tatiana…. I beg of you, Alli's fragile….." Alexis cried out, having a plan of action in which to help her friend. **

**Sure enough, Allison shoved Tatiana off and away from her. She shot Alexis an angered look. **

"**I'm a what….?" Allison growled, showing off her pearly white teeth. **

**Alexis shrugged.**

"**Oh nothing, just good work!" Alexis cooed. **

**Allison cocked her head like a dog. **

"**Oh thanks a bunch Lexi! You're such a good friend; I've never had a friend like you!" Allison chimed. **

**Alexis smiled back. Danny laughed out loud, randomly. So, Alexis turned to him, wondering why he would laugh. Suddenly the lights went out. When the lights came back on, cabinets of blue and white lined the walls of some interior building. The room in which they were in, held chairs set up in a weird way. Various instruments lay scattered about the room. They'd somehow gotten into a band room?!**

"**Oh where are we? (To Tatiana) what did you do? Let us go back!" Allison wailed. **

**Tatiana cried and Allison covered her ear abruptly. **

"**You think that **_**I**_** did **_**this**_**, I didn't!" Tatiana shrieked. **

**Allison scrambled up from her spot, before Tatiana could fry her whole head. **

**Oh my!**

"**Tatiana I have to agree with Allison, shut the hell up please!" Megan Joy spoke up. **

**Tatiana shot her a look, pausing for a moment. **

"**Yes, (eyes Allison as she combs through her hair) your emotional side is quite the annoyance!" Kris Allen agreed, gingerly. **

"**Fine, maybe I'll just jump off the golden gate bridge…. No wait *tears up again* I'm scared of heights! But…. *starts to laugh annoyingly* I'll be glad to push **_**you**_** off Alli, in fact I would **_**adore**_** that!" Tatiana whined. **

**She stalks toward Allison. Alexis frees herself from Danny's grasp. She slips up in front of Allison. **

"**Don't you dare take another step closer maniac!" Alexis spat at Tatiana. **

**Tatiana scowled. **

"**I **_**will **_**get you Allison Iraheta and your red hair too!" Tatiana thundered. **

**Tatiana left them. **

"**(From somewhere off center) ADAM!!" Tatiana's voice rang out the call for her "partner in crime". **

**Allison and Alexis shared a look. Allison spotted Kris staring at her. **

"**Kristopher Tyler Allen stop staring at me, it's disgusting!" Allison bawled. **

**Kris frowned and turned away. The lights went out again. Allison, Kris, Alexis, Danny and Jasmine remained now. **

"**Jazz! I've never been able to hang out with you until now! I'm dreadfully sorry!" Allison sniveled. **

"**It's ok, Allison, I understand! I'm so happy that you and I are friends; you deserve to win this show as well! Congrats!" Jasmine applauded. **

"**Hey girls, Kris wants to talk to Alli." Alexis told, coming over to them. **

**Kris nodded from behind them. **

"**Kris does? What ever about?" Allison began to ask. **

**Allison looked past Alexis to see Kris Allen flirtingly waving at her. She jerked back. **

"**What's wrong?" Jasmine and Alexis asked the red head. **

**Allison shoved the two together, to block Kris's view of her. **

"**He's looking at me! It scares me senseless." Allison wailed. **

"**Oh Alli…." Alexis sighed. **

"**Oh no! I don't wanna talk to him!" Allison screamed. **

**Kris came over and split the two of them apart. Allison whimpered, dropping her head in defeat, making her red hair flop down. **

"**So I thought that your "Alone" song was pretty hot and spicy and I wish, well I would love it if you would sing a song about or even for me!" Kris smiled. **

**Allison rolled her eyes at the brown haired boy. **

"**Go get lost in the under-stage setting, Archuleta boy!" **

**Kris raised in eyebrow at her. **

"**Archuleta boy? Allikat, I'm no Archuleta, I'm Kristopher…." **

**Allison pushed him aside and started forward only to turn around and cut him off in mid-sentence. **

"**I know Kris! Gosh, I'm too young! I don't love you! *tears up* Just- just leave me alone! *flees off to somewhere*" Allison hissed. **

"**Alli…." Kris started again.**

**Alexis and Jasmine joined Kris. **

"**Pobre chica, ella es sombro por la muerta de Skylari, asi tu amor remindas ella a el.****" ****Alexis sighed deeply. **

**(Skylari was killed by Tatiana's cousin, Michael Sarver.)**

"**What? Really? Oh Allikat, I'm dreadfully sorry! Wait!" **

**Kris raced off after Allison. Alexis and Jasmine shared a look now. **

"**It's weird that Kris called her Allikat, which is the same name that Sky called her! In a way it just seems a bit odd, you know!?" Alexis added, thinking. **

"**Yes it does! Pobre Allikat!! *tears up, along with Alexis*" Jasmine agreed, **

**Danny rejoined Alexis with Jasmine. **

"**What's wrong with Iraheta? I saw her leave, crying, along with Krisi!" Danny wondered out loud. **

"**Kris was hitting on her again and she broke down over Skylari again," Alexis told. **

"**Pobre ella! (Poor girl)" all three of them sighed. **

**They left. Allison Iraheta and Kris Allen entered once more. **

"**Listen Allikat, I'm so sorry, but I love you! Please Alli…….. (His hand finds her shoulder, stopping her)" **

**Allison turned to him, furious. **

"**I **_**don't **_**love you Kris! I **_**never**_** will……." **

"**Allikat….." **

"**Listen you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life!? You don't even know what I've been through!" Allison raged, backing Kris up to the other side. **

**Both stop and Allison turned her head away. Kris shook his head, but refused to give up there.**

"**Listen I'm not so sure that this is such a bright idea, perhaps I'll leave you for now, but…….. I'm up for anything, anytime! **

**Kris turned from her and slowly the light moved off of him and he was bathed in shadows. Allison slowly turned around. She paused, as did Kris. **

"**Allikat, you have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me….." a voice sounded to her. **

**Allison looked around. **

"**I couldn't forget you, Sky! How could you say such a terrible thing?" Allison cried out. **

"**You must live in the now, Allikat. You may love me, but I will never return, until you die. You know that loving "him" will NOT change anything between us, love?" Skylari spoke to her through the voice, as he was the voice that spoke to her. **

**Allison jerked her head around to "him", being Kris. **

"**Go to him. You two shall be, until your dying day." Skylari coaxed her. **

**Allison smiled and nodded. **

"**I won't forget you Skylari Malesa!" Allison alleged. **

**She went over to Kris. The light came on him once again. Allison reached out and turned the small Conway, Arkansas boy around. **

"**I'm sorry Kris, I **_**do**_** love you!" **

**Kris looked at her, confuzzled. **

"**You do?" Kris questioned. **

**The alto boy brightens, but then frowns.**

"**But…..how, why…………" Kris seethed.**

**Allison put a finger to his lips. **

"**That doesn't matter; nothing matters, as long as you're mine! I want you!" Allison believed in a whisper.**

**The two scurried off. **

**Tatiana and Adam plan an attack.**

"**So that little *beep* thinks she can hit on anyone! She can't! Adam, please go break them up! I don't want her to be with anyone else! If you must, you can entice, seduce her, make her yours…. you know?" Tatiana ranted. **

"**Yes, I shall make you proud; I have a little plan of my own, as well. I think you will be pleased with whatever I accomplish." Adam proclaimed. **

**Tatiana nodded. **

"**Well, then be off with you!" Tatiana shooed her away. **

**Adam dipped his head and bolted off, followed by Tatiana, who laughed, annoyingly of course. **

**Allison and Kris skipped arm-in-arm with the other arm holding their instruments. **

**Adam dashed up to them from behind and bowled over Kris. The two rolled around. Allison shrieked and jumped two feet to the side. **

"**Allison's mine!" Adam announced. **

"**Never! She my Allikat!" Kris yowled back. **

**Allison hit her head. **

"**I'm NO one's and I love Kris, Adam. Sorry but Adison shall NOT be, it's all about Krillison!**

**Anoop Desai suddenly appeared, racing towards them. **

"**Alli, what about Noopison? You promised!" Anoop cried out. **

**Allison Iraheta turned to him. She blinked. **

"**You're right! I choose you Anoopy!" she wailed, throwing her arms around him, "Oh Anoopy!" **

"**Yes, yes, yes, yes! Alright! I so won, Kris and Adam, in yo faces! Come Alli, I shall save you from any harm." Anoop somewhat teased the fighting couple. **

**The two of them linked arms! **

"**Later Kris and Adam!" Allison catcalled. **

**Kris and Adam looked up and watched them go, skipping. **

"**Allison……." Adam started. **

**Kris growled. Adam smiled. **

"**What's with you?" Kris asked, clearly confuzzled. **

**Adam's smile growed bigger into a smirk. **

"**Kris Allen….." Adam spoke evilly and bizarrely. **

**Kris started to back up, scared. Adam lunged forward and Kris yowled. **

**Allison and Anoop paused. **

"**Kris….." Allison whispered to herself, but Anoop obviously sensed or heard her. **

**Anoop turned to her. **

"**What's wrong Alli?" Anoop asked. **

**Allison whipped around. **

"**Anoopy, Krisi's still my friend and, though I love you, he sounded like he was in trouble!" Allison observed, proudly and seriously. **

"**He's nothing, Allikat!" Anoop acclaimed, grabbing her wrist. **

**Allison tried to go for him. **

"**Anoop let go, don't worry I won't leave you, for I love you!" **

**Anoop didn't let go. Allison began to wonder why. Slowly, Anoop morphed into Tatiana Del Toro!**

"**Tatiana! Ewwww! To think that I said I **_**loved**_** you? Yucky! But anyway, what have you done to Kris?" Allison screamed in agony. **

**Tatiana smirked evilly. **

"**Oh some of thiiiis and some of thaaaat, ah and something else too." Tatiana played along. **

**Allison glared at her. **

"**Really "Haru"!?" Allison said, annoyed. **

**Tatiana scowled. **

"**That's gonna cost you, Iraheta!" Tatiana shot, whipping out rope and binding Allison's hands to her side and then shoving her down, "Now you really wanna know where **_**your **_**precious Kris Allen is? He's with me! Here is your precious Kris Allen! Ha ha." **

**Tatiana pulled out a portable device and lowered it down to her face. Allison gasped. **

"**No! You didn't!" Allison growled, struggling to break free of her bonds. **

**Tatiana laughed. **

"**You have no where left to go Bassoonist!" Tatiana spat at her. **

"**You….will….pay!" Allison grunted.**

"**I don't think so Iraheta!!" Tatiana laughed. **

**Allison screamed. **

"**Why?! KRISI!!!!" Allison howled. **

**Meanwhile, Kris Allen's mouth was cut off in his attempt to scream for Allison Iraheta. Adam Lambert's hand shot over his mouth and before he know it, Adam pulled out a gun and shot him! Adam Lambert shot him? Surely not. At once blood welled up from him and his vision faded. The hand was removed immediately. Yet, Kris could not find words to say. A flash of light flickered in his sight, as it faded to blackness. **

**Blackness entered his soul and mind. Pain swelled in him, but he didn't move, he couldn't. The bullet had struck his shoulder, but luckily he wasn't dead. In fact far from it, he was faking. But pobre Allison, she would think that he was dead. The flash of light had come from a camera!**

**Allison Iraheta's scream, as well as Kris Allen's drifted on the breeze to the ears of Alexis Grace, Jasmine Murray, and Danny Gokey. The real Anoop Desai was there too! **

"**Allikat?" Alexis gasped.**

"**And Kris?" Anoop added. **

"**What's wrong?" Danny put in. **

"**They're in trouble! Come on! We've got to help them!" Jasmine cried.**

**They race off. **

**Allison Iraheta laid bound, weeping over her dead boyfriend's picture. (My Heart will go on- her version plays in the background of all this.)**

"**Tatiana, you careless bitch! Why? Kris Allen never did anything to you!" Allison screamed.**

**Tatiana stopped laughing. **

"**That's ok! Exactly, my dear, Alli, he did do **_**nothing**_** to me. It was **_**you**_**! ****You**** are my enemy, by killing him I can defeat you one step at a time. It was I who really killed Skylari -I set Michael up you see, but he did the actual killing- and it is I who will kill Kris or have! Mwahahahaha!!" **

"**You killed Skylari! No!!!!" Allison yelped.**

**Tatiana whipped around and dived into a bush all of the sudden. Allison was still bound though. Alexis, Danny, Anoop, and Jasmine skidded to a halt. **

"**Allikat? What are you doing here bound?" Anoop asked, beginning to untie the rope binding her. **

**Once the ropes fell, she threw her arms around him. **

"**Oh Anoopy, Tati, she-she killed Sky and Krisi! I'm so torn and betrayed!" Allison wept, amidst the tears. **

"**Iraheta please, come on. Kris can't be dead. If I know him he was playing." Anoop said, not at all teasing the young crimson head.**

**Alexis bopped him over the head. **

"**Anoop you aren't helping any! (To Allison) there, there young Alli, we shall help you defeat Tatiana if you want." Alexis scolded him, and then somberly remarked to Allison. **

**Allison nodded gravely. **

"**You're right. I want to kill that stupid, no-good, dirty-rotten, cakesniffing bitch!"**

**Alexis and Anoop jerked backward. **

"**Holy cow, Allison you've grown in feistiness and one hell of a mouth! Damn girl!" Alexis spat, shocked. **

"**You guys, shouldn't we go make a plan?" Jasmine spoke up, asking. **

**Danny nodded. Anoop and Alexis helped Allison up. Allison, limp and weak, is dragged off between the two, with one arm over each shoulder. **

**However…………**

**Adam Lambert shot a look around, before he bent down and seized Kris Allen's shirt. Adam flung the unconscious body over his back. **

"**I'm so sorry Kris Allen. Tatiana's the cruelest and senseless mind!" Adam apologized in a way.**

**He left with Kris. **

**Allison, Alexis, Anoop –who held Allison, who had an extremely tight grip on/around him and refused to let go, Danny, and Jasmine continued to walk along.**

"**For goodness sake Alli, loosen up a little on pobre Anoop!" Jasmine scolded.**

**Allison vigorously shook her head. **

"**Never!" Allison cried.**

**Anoop grimaced.**

"**It's ok Jazz, I'm fine," Anoop croaked, then turned to Allison, "Stay as long as you'd like, I don't care." **

**Allison blinked with a slight nod. She let out a sigh.**

"**You remind me of Kris, so very much Anoopy, I loved him…. (looked off into the distance)…. Oh!" Allison sighed. **

**Anoop smiled.**

"**Well if it's anything to you, if he is still alive I'd sacrifice myself for you two." **

**They locked gazes.**

"**Hey sorry to burst the romance between you, but I just saw something."**

**Anoop and Allison faced her. **

"**Uh, Alli I have a note for ya, it's from Tati. Here." Danny broke in, handing her the paper he'd had. **

**Allison eyed him curiously, as she took the paper from him.**

"**Thank you Danny."**

**She looked down at the paper, reading it, in the arms of Anoop. When she looked back up, her eyes looked shifty with worry. **

"**Alli, what is it?" Anoop asked her. **

**Allison twitched and scowled, growling. **

"**They're EVIL, every f***ing last one of them! Torture Kris my ass! Come Anoopy, I want your help with this!" Allison spat, grabbing Anoop's wrist. **

**Alexis's eyes flew open in shock. **

"**Alli, chill! Alli! Allison Iraheta! ****ALLISON!" **

**Allison and Anoop disappeared. Jasmine shrugged and bolted off. **

**Danny and Alexis remained. **

"**So are we gonna go after them? She'll need more help then just Anoop, which brings another question to mind…. Why would she go with "**_**Anoop**_**"?" Danny questioned. **

**Alexis shrugged. **

"**I don't know baby? But I say we'll wing it, unless she calls." Alexis remarked. **

"**Lexi! Help me!" Allison shouted from somewhere. **

**Alexis stopped.**

"**Already?! Come on!" Alexis breathed. **

**Her and Danny raced off to aid Allison. **

"**What is it Allison?" Danny asked.**

**Allison sprawled out on the ground, weeping. Hey at least she's not as annoying as Tatiana! **

"**First Sky, then Krisi and now Anoopy! I'm a failure, I only bring doom and destruction! Take me instead! F*** my life!" Allison wailed.**

"**Allison, baby, you're talking nonsense, you're cursing and crying like a kid, pull yourself together Allison Iraheta!" Alexis reprimanded. **

**Allison came to a sitting position. **

"**Dammit! Tatiana, she grabbed Anoop and dragged him off. I couldn't follow her, but I swear she had red eyes, red as my hair! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Allison told. **

"**Allison please stop cursing, it makes you less holy and I know you aren't like that Latina love." Danny scolded, ticking Alexis off and causing her to turn around. **

**Allison stood up now and wiped her eyes. **

"**Kris Allen and Anoop Desai's lives are in my hands, I shall save them! Only me!" Allison cried out. **

"**What about…." Alexis **

"**God is calling me to do this Alone! And right now I feel a song coming on! Hit it boys! How do I get you Alone!? **

***Cue: Alone by: Heart***

**Alexis and Danny left her, during this. Tatiana's assistant Adam appeared at the end of her song. Allison gasped, ending abruptly. **

"**What do you want? Where's Krisi and Anoopy? I "know" you didn't kill them Lambert!" Allison said like some damsel in distress from a movie or like Velma from Scooby Doo 2 when she was with Patrick on the bridge-like thing. **

**Allison fell to the ground at his feet and cried out also, "Please, tell me they aren't dead!!!!" **

**Adam sighed, lifting his head up proudly, but kept his eyes on her. **

"**Alright they aren't dead Iraheta." Adam sighed, sheepishly. **

**Allison gave him a cat glare. **

"**Why are you so open?" Allison questioned, eyeing him like a curious gato, er cat.**

**She stood up too. Adam raised an eyebrow. **

"**I feel like it….and please smoky voice don't sing again or I'll take your voice away, yes I know how to do that!" Adam hissed. **

**Allison shoved Adam forward, backward into a white painted building wall. There "SHE" pinned "HIM". **

"**I swear it; I'd kill ya now if not that I needed your guidance to Kris and Anoop! On and you'll take me Punkie, because hell what if Tatiana lost her beloved Lambert? Now…." **

**She slashed his eye with her nail.**

"**Kovu! Or are you Scar? Show me the way Punkie!" Allison discharged. **

**Adam growled with a snarl also called glowering. And to think that Adison had been a choice…. Sure enough, once Allison relaxed he flicked his head to the side and took off. Allison followed closely behind. **

**Adam led the red head to another place. An abandoned Wal-Mart! Allison had to freeze. Adam obviously heard her stop and turned around to her. **

"**Are you coming or not Crimson Head?" Adam teased. **

**Allison stuck her tongue out at him, but he ignored her and spun back around. Allison folded her arms. This Punkie would have to be dethroned somehow! That's when she got it!**

"**Hey Punkie, I want to make a deal with you…." Allison began. **

**Adam turned. **

"**Alright red head, what is it?" Adam replied, superstitiously. **

**Allison strolled up to him and came face-to-face with him. **

"**You can either Take it or leave it…. Wait a minute, that might be a good song title actually, "Take it or leave it, make it or break it". Yes Punkie, I feel a song coming on," she sang out. **

**Actually this had been her plan, she had just thought of the song. Take it or leave it.**

**Adam rolled his eyes. Allison shoved him away though and broke into song. **

***Cue: Take it or leave it- HER SONG!!!!***

"**Oh no! Smokey voice stop it!" Adam yowled, backing up to the entrance as Allison sung 'her heart out'. **

**Allison continued to step toward him singing. Finally Adam felt the entrance behind him and he dashed inside. Allison skidded in after him, in full fledged pursuit, only to halt at what she saw before her eyes. "Take it or leave it"- the last line of her new song thinned out to a gasp of terror and fright. Ahead of her, she saw Anoop Desai tied to a chair and beyond him Kris Allen was hanging over a pool or pit of snakes, poisonous snakes too. Tatiana Nicole Del Toro stood off to the side, laughing her pretty little head off. **

"**Oh my not Krisi! Tatiana please let him go! PLEASE!" Allison screamed, as though a murder had just happened. **

**Kris was bound as well, but also he was muffled by the rope. The rope went through his mouth and was tied in a knot on the other side of his head. Plus, to make matters worse for the young idol boy, the snakes had patterns on their skins and there were a few diamond-headed snakes. And knowing Kris Allen, the boy was deathly afraid of snakes; any type too. **

"**Allikat! Save Kris first! You two were made for each other! He **_**is**_** Skylari! Like I said, 'I'll sacrifice myself for you two'!" Anoop hollered out, breaking the silence. **

**Allison managed to move her head around to Anoop. She yelped, with a whimper when she caught sight of Adam darting over to him and bringing some sort of wooden thing over his head. **

"**Anoopy!!!!" Allison cried, all the pain and anguish in the world in her tone. **

**It was like Simba losing his dad all over again! Allison hadn't wished any of this on her friend and now maybe she and he weren't friends, perhaps they were more than that…. Anyway, back to real life, Anoop Desai's eyes closed and Allison suddenly felt a power surge through her. **

"**Seize her!" Tatiana ordered. **

**Adam nodded and started to stalk toward the red head, turning from Anoop's unconscious body. Allison faced him, narrowing her eyes. **

"**Ah, Punkie, come at me if you so dare!" Allison taunted somewhat. **

**Adam glowered and reached out for her. Allison smirked and shoved him to the side, then like a leopard on drugs, she sped up some wooden crates, formed like stairs- I think this is how Tatiana got up to where she was- and dove outward. Tatiana watched her as she –like some superhero- snatched Kris Allen and tumbled over the pool/pit to the floor on the other side. **

"**Iraheta, what the hell?" Tatiana flashed. **

**Allison stood up with Kris. Kris gasped for air and rubbed his arms, wrists and hands where the rope had been. Allison glared at Tatiana. **

"**Bitch!" she hissed. **

**Tatiana stormed toward her, but Allison stopped her. **

"**Go to hell!" she added. **

**With that she lifted Tatiana up and tossed her into the snake pit. Tatiana was no more! Kris was free, but Anoop….**

"**Anoop! No! Anoopy, come back to me baby!" Allison cried out weaker now. **

**Yes, she definitely felt more than a friendship toward this boy, who had bravely distracted Adam and died for them, giving Allison the power that she'd felt. The power of revenge and love! She dashed up to the lifeless Anoop. Tears formed in her eyes. Kris padded up behind her, as she delicately removed the rope that had held him. Adam Lambert crossed back over, dazed in a way. **

"**What's going on?" he asked.**

**Allison and Kris turned to him, fiery hatred brewing in their eyes. **

"**You should know **_**murderer**_**!" Allison scowled. **

**Adam raised an eyebrow. **

"**What the hell do you mean Alli, I'm no murderer!? I don't even know a hot damn of how I got here!" Adam retorted. **

"**Oh right, like you think he just killed himself, well maybe I hung myself bound and gagged as well, huh?!" Kris spat. **

**Adam flinched. Allison looked from Kris to Adam. There was something wrong, Adam had been calling her 'red head' before now he called her 'Alli', like he had when they were friends. Adam was back! **

"**That's enough Krisi, Adam was just under Tatiana's spell that's all." Allison replied, with a nod of understanding to Adam. **

**Kris relaxed, but folded his arms. He started to turn his head around, but gave off a squeal and jumped behind Allison. Allison grabbed his wrist and spun to see what had frightened the boy. She wouldn't lose him again! **

"**No. Tatiana's still alive!? That bitch! Don't worry Krisi!!" Allison whispered, shocked and starting to boil with loathing. **

**Sure enough, Tatiana Nicole Del Toro climbed out, alive. **

"**I'm not Tatiana what'sherlastname you red head freak; I'm Sarver, Michael Sarver!" Tatiana or Michael now, roared. **

**She had morphed into Michael Sarver now. Kris howled in alarm. **

"**You are Sarver! This is gonna change everything. Since when did you start gender changing anyway?" Kris asked, shocked. **

"**Since **_**she**_** humiliated me live! Fool!" Sarver hissed, looking to Allison Iraheta. **

**Allison stepped forward. **

"**I didn't humiliate you, dammit! I just said that I didn't like you, hell no one did!" **

**Adam and Kris shared a look. **

"**We'll see you in the band room Alli," Adam remarked, turning with Kris.**

"**And I'll call the police on you, Mike!" Kris added onto Adam's remark. **

**Michael glowered. **

"**Do that Kris Allen and I harm a hair on **_**Allikat**_**'s pretty little red head!" **

**Allison grunted. Kris and Adam halted and turned. **

"**Touch my hair, see what happens!" Allison spat angrily. **

**Michael twitched. **

"**Besides this fight between us isn't over Sarver…. I still want to punish him for what he did to you, Krisi and (looked to Anoop) Anoopy! *tears up again* Anoopy, why!!!!" Allison stated, before bursting out in tears again. **

**She flopped down, covering the bruised boy, who had been her third, sweet, protector-like love. Her crying grew as she remembered the times they'd been through. She remembered when Anoop came in to break a fight between Kris and Adam over her, crying out, "What about Noopison! You promised!" Now Noopison would never be! **

**Kris signaled for Adam to help him. Both tried to pull the crying crimson haired girl up. **

"**Allikat please, we have to go! Mike's giving us glares." Kris whined sort of. **

**Allison's crying echoed around and now she started to scream. But against Adam AND Kris, she was finally dragged outside, where she caught Kris off guard, throwing her arms around him. **

"**Anoopy! No! He's not dead! *sniffles and looks up at Kris* Krisi, why Anoopy?" Allison whimpered. **

**Kris hugged her and stared her in the eyes. **

"**Anoop Desai, just didn't have the right fan base, he had to…." Kris began with what Allison saw as a slight tease. **

**Allison gave a scowl and shoved against his chest. **

"**You idiot, is this how you comfort your wife?" Allison scolded. **

**Of course, Kris Allen had never really liked his wife back in the real, real world and Allison was his **_**true**_** love now, but Allison had hit him hard and so he jerked back. **

"**Alright Allikat, now you're going too far!" **

**Allison giggled. She fell back into Kris's chest. **

"**Why are you laughing now Alli? Anoop…." Adam began to pipe up. **

**Kris's eyes narrowed. Adam bit his lip and winked to Kris, before dashing back into the Wal-Mart. **

**Adam Lambert or Punkie now according to Allison Iraheta, snatched the lifeless Anoop body up, noticing that Michael had gone by now. It had dawned on him suddenly, that Tatiana **_**couldn't **_**have been the bad person after all, as she **_**had died**_** in a car crash earlier that week, but he returned to the two sooner or later, with Anoop. Apparently, when he'd returned, Allison had fallen asleep in Kris's arms. Adam had to awe at that. Kris and Adam made sure not to awake the dreaming princess, so both carefully placed Allison's arms over each shoulder/neck and then Adam carried Anoop, setting off to the band room, dazed from the events. **

**Once inside, Seacrest met up with the troop. **

"**What happened?" Seacrest asked. **

**Adam and Kris placed Allison across a couple of chairs that were still out. Then placed Anoop on the ground below her. **

"**Allison Iraheta had a bit of an adventure today Seacrest. She's tired, scared, sad and angry." Adam told. **

"**Yes, Michael Sarver had revenge that back-fired somewhat and now Anoop Desai is dead." Kris added. **

**Seacrest nodded. Alexis and Jasmine entered with Danny. **

"**Oh my god! Anoop and Allison are dead?" **

"**What? Danny you douche!" **

**Danny smiled and plopped down on the ground. **

"**So what happened **_**Punkie**_**? I **_**know**_** you were behind Kris and Anoop's "kidnappings"!" Alexis sneered, rounding on Adam. **

**Adam nodded simply and stepped toward her. **

"**Very true, Lexi, Tati, er Mike had me under a spell. He actually "kidnapped" me and made me go against the young red haired princess there. Then to make matters worse, he "made" me kill Anoop! I'm so sorry!"**

**Alexis's eyes teared up and she smiled, racing to embrace him. **

"**I forgive you! But is Anoopy really….?" she trailed off. **

"**He is, unfortunately. Mike made sure that I knocked him out cold. We can celebrate his life and funeral tomorrow." Adam suggested.**

**Kris looked down at his sleeping princess. **

"**Good night my sweet red headed princess Allikat!" Kris whispered and knelt down to kiss her cheek. **

**Adam and him left, leaving the sleeping Allison Iraheta. Alexis and Danny with Jasmine helped to hide or bury Anoop's body and then they too left. Seacrest felt wary and pitied the poor girl, so he let Allison stay and so returned to his office to finish some things. **

**The next day, Allison awoke to find Kris Allen and Adam "Punkie" Lambert over her.**

**Allison wiped her eyes of the sleep and yawned once. **

"**Krisi!! So Anoop's really gone?" **

**Kris nodded and hugged her, helping her up. **

"**Punkie! Glad you're on our side now, once more!" **

**Adam curtseyed. **

"**Well, let's start the party/funeral now…." Adam exclaimed, "Come on!" **

**Adam dashed off. The band flowed in and Allison told Kris to wait a second. She darted off, trying to dodge all the oncoming people, who came in. suddenly, she tripped and felt a blast of searing pain race through her limbs, from a twisted ankle. With a yelp that no one heard and another slight bump from someone else, she fell into the trombone cabinet. Before she could crawl out for help from Kris or someone close by, the door creaked shut! Then she heard the key lock it. She'd been locked in the trombone closet! Was it really an accident? Then she grimaced as her ankle pain clouded her. **

**That's when she cried out.**

"**Help! Lexi! Krisi! Anyone help!!" she cried out and then muttered, "Where am I?" **

****** **


End file.
